1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrub brushes and more particularly pertains to a new tile scrubber for conveniently cleaning a shower stall using water from a shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scrub brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, scrub brushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scrub brushes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,353; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,391; U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,809; U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,379; U.S. Pat. Des. 331,840; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,312.
In these respects, the tile scrubber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently cleaning a shower stall using water from a shower head.